1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lamp bulb provided with a lamp burner switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With reference to FIG. 1 as a partial 3D view of a conventional lamp bulb, the conventional lamp bulb comprises a lamp housing 1 and a lamp burner 2. The lamp housing 1 is a transparent housing connected to the lamp burner 2. The lamp burner 2 is further installed in and connected to a lamp socket (not shown). At the time of power failure, the conventional cannot work and illuminate; thus, people might trip over or injure themselves by bumping. In order to solve the defect, a rechargeable lamp bulb is invented.
With reference to FIG. 2 as a 3D view of the conventional rechargeable lamp bulb disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. M308359, the structure comprises a lamp body 3. The top side and bottom side of lamp body 3 is formed respectively with a lamp bulb burner 4 and a joint portion 5 that are publicly defined, and several secondary cells 6 and a PCB 7 may be provided inside the lamp body 3. On the joint portion 5, several light-emitting diodes (LEDs) 8 are provided. Further, a 3-segment switch 9 is provided on the surface of lamp body 3 to control the circuit operation in the PCB 7. The 3 segments of switch 9 are segment 1 for illumination when no power failure occurs, segment 2 that works at the time of power failure, and segment 3 that works for charging. However, during power outage, the structure may use the second cell 6 provided inside to supply power to the light-emitting part 8 for illumination without interruption. The switch 9 must be used to manually switch the 3 segments, which is quite inconvenient. Thus, improvement of the conventional lamp is necessarily made.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.